


Indebted to Lord Sheppard

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Debt, Dildos, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Size Kink, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lord Sheppard offers that Rodney repay his debt to him in sexual services, Rodney takes the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indebted to Lord Sheppard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Harlequin Big Bang. Many thanks to that_which for going over this and fixing not just the usual mishaps but many instances of modern language, making this much better than it was.
> 
> I'll add a link to the art as soon as I have it.

"Lord Sheppard, I'm sorry to disturb you. A Mister Rodney McKay is here, asking to see you."

"Show him in," John said, smiling inwardly. He'd expected McKay to appear sooner rather than later when he discovered that John had bought off his family's debt.

He wasn't entirely sure what had motivated him to do so. It was certainly pitiable that the McKay siblings, never wealthy, had fallen into debt after a relative of their late mother chose to view the assistance he had given them as a debt of honor and demanded to be repaid what surely should have been a gift.

John had been appalled when he'd heard of the story, but that wasn't why he'd bought the debt from its faithless holder. He'd seen McKay a few times at various society gatherings and had been fascinated by his sharp wit. McKay exuded an arrogance out of keeping with the deference society expected from someone of his less than noble birth. 

John hadn't wanted to deprive himself of further meetings with McKay, something which he expected to happen if his family's reverses forced them to retreat from society, since McKay's education and interests were...a bit eccentric. John hadn't had the pleasure of actually talking to him about his work, but he'd heard from others that McKay was a dreamer—if they were charitable. Most considered him useless and rude, which was why any sympathies their situation had garnered were directed at McKay's younger sister, Jeannie.

"Mister Rodney McKay," John's servant announced before letting in McKay, who looked bewildered and uncertain, but determined nonetheless.

John watched McKay enter from the vantage of his throne-like chair, in a commanding position on a platform by the bookshelves, nodded a dismissal to his servant, and did not rise to greet him. He didn't necessarily want to remind McKay of their respective stations, but on the other hand he didn't want to pretend that the difference in status didn't exist. He disliked powerful people who pretended intimacy with their social inferiors only to reject them when they lost interest.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do with McKay. He didn't intend to kick the McKays out of their home, but simply writing off the debt as paid would be inappropriate as well.

"Lord Sheppard," McKay greeted him, nodding in a way that very vaguely sketched a bow.

"Mister McKay," John greeted back, smiling at McKay.

"I've recently been informed that you've bought off the debt that my mother's cousin," McKay spat out the last word, "insisted we owed him. Considering his gambling habit, I do not think it will help him in the long run, but that is not my problem and I'm happily rid of him to be honest."

John raised an eyebrow. He'd known that McKay didn't mince words, but he hadn't expected him to denigrate one of his family so freely.

"You haven't informed us of a date by which you require payment, so I can only assume you won't insist on us settling our debt immediately. However, you will understand that my sister and I would like to know to what we owe your generosity, and what you expect in return."

John didn't answer for a moment. McKay probably wouldn't like it if John told him that he was amused by him. And McKay's voice had had a certain undertone at the last part of his question. "What do you think I expect?"

McKay gave him a sharp look. Then a flush crept up his neck to his cheeks. "I have obviously better things to do with my time than listen to idle chatter," he eventually said, "however, I admit to hearing certain rumors about you."

"Rumors?" John asked innocently. He was aware that he had a reputation as a scoundrel. He liked to flirt and refused to take a wife, which was scandalous enough for most. While John did like to invite casual partners into his bed—or whatever seemed appropriate—his partners weren't women as a rule.

"You have been accused of having less than honorable intentions towards many women," McKay said. "I may not be the brother that my sister would have wished for, but I will not allow you to..." McKay waved with his hand.

"Defile her?" John guessed, amused.

McKay's flush deepened. "Have any inappropriate contact with her," he finished.

"I don't intend to," John said. He admired the flush this discussion provoked in McKay and determined to explore other ways to bring it about. Going out on a limb, he said, "But since you brought up service in payment of your debt, perhaps _you_ would like to be the one to repay me." To make it absolutely clear what he meant, John parted his legs to better display the part of his body that he'd like to be serviced if McKay was so inclined.

McKay gaped. "I?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

There was no trace of arrogance in his face now, but to John's slight surprise and enormous delight McKay looked more intrigued than fearful at the prospect of providing John with intimate services. The flush deepened and spread to his ears now. It was a very becoming look on McKay and spoke of desires that were rarely if ever realized. "Are you a virgin?" John asked.

"Of course not," McKay spluttered, but John would bet the same amount he'd paid to buy off McKay's debt that it hadn't happened often. Maybe a female servant as he grew up. Or maybe old McKay had taken his son to a brothel before his death.

"Are you willing to pay your debt in...services then?" John asked. He didn't think that McKay had ever had relations with another man. He was equally certain that he wasn't opposed to the idea. John had enough experience with propositioning men to recognize disinterest, fear, or sense of duty. He'd never wanted anything less than an equally enthusiastic partner. And he thought he would get one in McKay, even if McKay might not realize it yet.

McKay stared at him. John could see that he was torn.

"If you'd rather pay in pounds or gold..." he offered.

Predictably McKay's face skewed in displeasure, his mouth taking on a pronounced slant which startled John with its novelty, although he'd expected the dismay. He knew that McKay wouldn't be able to pay his debt without abandoning his beloved studies to be able to work.

"I could give you the time you'd need to earn the money by your own means," John offered expansively, because he didn't want McKay to feel as if his hand had been forced. On the other hand, he didn't want McKay to miss the opportunity to experience the fulfillment of desires that he might not even have been aware of before this day. "I should say that if you agree to a more intimate arrangement, I'll find ways to make you enjoy it," John promised in a low voice. The flush reappeared on McKay's cheeks and he swallowed audibly. "I like pleasure, giving and receiving," John added.

"Accepted," McKay said quickly, as if he'd finally allowed himself to stop second-guessing his decision.

A smile spread over John's face. He hadn't expected McKay to give in so easily. He wasn't going to give him the opportunity to change his mind. "Do you have time now?"

"Now?" McKay asked, blanching.

"Yes, now. Or do you have urgent matters to attend to?" John asked.

McKay hesitated a moment before saying, "I suppose my sister will want to know the result of our discussion, but..."

"I'm sure she'll understand that it takes a while to discuss such a matter. I won't keep you too long for today," John said.

McKay nodded.

"For a start, I'd like to ask you to pleasure me in any way you see fit," John said.

"I'm sorry?" McKay said, visibly startled.

"Make me climax," John said, unbuttoning his trousers. He kept his eyes on McKay, whose eyes widened. John thought it wasn't just shock, but also a certain amount of lust. His newly freed member began to harden.

"Uhm, how..." McKay began, taking a moment before he managed to force his eyes back to John's face.

"Any way you like," John said. "If you would like me to move, tell me. My bedroom is next door if you'd prefer that. I have supplies there."

"Supplies?" McKay asked, looking quite endearing in his confusion. John was going to have a wonderful time teaching him the ways of pleasure. But first he wanted to see what McKay would do without any pressure from John.

"You said you have experience, and I assume you've pleasured yourself. Just do what comes naturally," John encouraged him.

McKay finally came closer, stepping onto the foundation below the chair. "I, uh, I'll just," he babbled, slowly reaching out towards John's member. John moved his hips forward to alleviate any doubts that McKay might have about his touch being very welcome. When McKay's touch finally came, it was surprisingly firm.

He looked at John, and John only smirked in response.

McKay smiled back, then his eyes turned back to John's cock in his hand. McKay began to stroke John with a firm grip, moving the foreskin back and forth as John's member stiffened.

John's mouth opened and his breathing became a bit more labored. This wasn't the first time someone had manually pleasured him in this seat, but the intense look on McKay's face along with his strong hands, made this experience a lot more exciting.

McKay started varying his grip in tightness, speed, and position. John didn't suppress the low groan that fought its way from his gut on the outside. He steeled himself not to tell McKay to go faster—or slower. This was just an introduction, a way to ease McKay into intimate pleasures. And even without explicit instructions McKay seemed to be a quick study, proving that he was as smart as he liked to claim.

Reading John's reaction, he soon whipped his hand up and down John's cock in quick firm strokes, drawing moans from John.

Eventually John had to grip the arms of the chair to keep from pulling McKay into a possessive kiss. He moved restlessly in the chair, his muscles tensing as McKay's ministrations drove him higher and higher.

He could see the drops of fluid gathering at the tip of his member, and when McKay licked his lips, John thrust up into McKay's hand, spurting all over it as he came with a long drawn-out groan.

McKay carefully let go of John's member. "Was that acceptable?" he asked huskily, looking at John with big blue eyes that were framed by long eyelashes.

John wanted nothing more then to pull him close, push his tongue down McKay's throat, and then ride him until he could come again. He didn't even think McKay was trying to be seductive, which made it that much more enticing.

"Yes, it was," John said, his voice deep. If this was how McKay could make him feel using just one hand, their future engagements looked very promising indeed. John still didn't think that McKay had a great deal of experience sexually, but he had a natural talent and obvious enthusiasm.

John was going to give him a taste of what was to come.

~~

Rodney waited to be dismissed. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He'd stroked Lord Sheppard to climax in his study. He'd put his hand around another man's cock—and he'd enjoyed every moment of it.

Rodney knew that he was probably flushed but he couldn't help it. He hadn't lied when he'd told Sheppard he wasn't untouched. But his sole experience, when his father had taken him to a place where an accommodating young woman awaited, had been more nerve-wracking than exciting.

And he'd never been with a man, even though he'd noticed that his body reacted the same way whether he fantasized about a beautiful voluptuous blonde woman or lean dark-haired man. Rodney would never admit it, but his fantasies featured Sheppard every now and then.

They weren't exactly running in the same social circles, but he'd heard of Sheppard, of course, and seen him at larger gatherings. They'd been formally introduced some time ago, but Rodney hadn't deluded himself into thinking that they'd ever be more than casual acquaintances. He'd kept an ear out and listened when people talked about Sheppard, but he'd never personally sought him out even when they were at the same event.

He'd been pleased to see Sheppard stopping and listening when he came across Rodney talking. Once or twice he'd even caught Sheppard smirking, amused by something that Rodney had said, but they'd never actually spoke. Rodney wasn't known for his tact, but despite his reputation he did know his place in society. And that place wasn't with the likes of Lord Sheppard.

When he'd learned that Lord Sheppard had paid the debt their idiot cousin George had demanded of them, Rodney hadn't known what to think. It had been Jeannie who'd expressed the fear that he would certainly demand something in return for his generosity. She'd also heard about the rumors surrounding Sheppard. So Rodney had come here to tell Sheppard in no uncertain terms that he'd rather live in poverty than allow him to destroy the innocence and dignity of his sister.

He never in a million years would have thought that it was _he_ Sheppard would show an interest in. His fantasies about men—including Sheppard—had been relatively vague. But Sheppard certainly seemed like he was experienced, and Rodney couldn't help but feel that repaying his debt this way was a surprisingly pleasant prospect, even though a part of him, quickly dismissed, knew that embarrassment or anger would be considered more appropriate reactions.

He shouldn't want this, but watching Sheppard as he squirmed in his chair, panting and groaning, watching his seed shoot from his long, thick cock because Rodney had stroked him to the point of ultimate pleasure was a heady experience that he wanted to repeat.

"I see you took enjoyment as well," Sheppard said now, his gaze drawn to Rodney's crotch.

Rodney didn't have to look down to know that his trousers were tented where his cock had hardened from what he'd just seen and done. He didn't think Sheppard's comment required an answer when it was so evident that he was correct.

"Maybe I could relieve you from your state," Sheppard suggested casually. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to depart in this state."

Rodney wasn't sure if Sheppard was suggesting what Rodney thought he was suggesting. "You want to...like I did to you?" he asked.

"No," Sheppard said to Rodney's disappointment. But then he went on, "I'd like to do something different. It will not only get rid of your little problem, it will also show you what I'd like you to do to me next time."

Rodney swallowed. He had no idea what Sheppard wanted to do with him. He did not enjoy uncertainty, but at the same time, he was stirred by the promise and lust in Sheppard's voice.

Sheppard leaned forward in the chair and started to unbutton Rodney's trousers. He kept looking up at Rodney and smirking. "You don't have to worry. I'm certain you'll enjoy it."

"I know," Rodney blurted out. His cock sprung out as if straining to be close to Sheppard.

Sheppard looked at it and gave it a pleased smile. He took it in one hand and stroked up and down, making Rodney bite his lip to keep himself from groaning. Sheppard looked up at him. "Please don't," he said. "I'd love to hear you."

Rodney's cock twitched at the words and the look in Sheppard's eyes. "Agreed," he whispered.

Sheppard licked his lips and pulled back Rodney's foreskin. Then he leaned forward and kissed the tip of Rodney's cock, making Rodney gasp. The gasp turned into a groan when Sheppard's mouth descended further and he licked along the tip of Rodney's member with a broad stroke of his tongue.

Rodney had never felt anything like it. Sheppard started moving his head up and down, licking and sucking Rodney's erection, while his hand gently stroked it.

Sometimes Sheppard took him deeper, sometimes he teased parts of Rodney's cock with just the tip of his tongue. Rodney let the moans and whimpers fall freely from his mouth since every time he showed how much he enjoyed whatever Sheppard did, Sheppard would intensify his efforts on the spot and prolong them.

Rodney knew that he was close. Sheppard was licking away pearls of precome, tightening his grip on Rodney's cock and taking him deeper now.

"Oh, yes," Rodney groaned. Sheppard's mouth felt unbelievable—tight, wet, and hot—and Rodney never wanted to leave it. Then Sheppard swallowed and Rodney shouted, his cock pulsing his completion down Sheppard's throat as he swallowed and swallowed, drawing several more moans from Rodney.

Eventually, Sheppard pulled back, letting Rodney's softening cock slip from his mouth. His lips were a wet mess, and the sight made Rodney weak in the knees, though his earth-shattering climax might have something to do with that too.

Sheppard propped him up with his hands until Rodney could stand, then he redid Rodney's pants.

"I promised you, you'll enjoy it," Sheppard said as he leaned back. His own pants were still open, his large cock uncovered, as if it were the most natural thing in the world for Sheppard to sit there exposed.

"I did," Rodney said. This day would fuel his fantasies in the coming nights.

"I hope you'll enjoy what we'll do next as well," Sheppard said.

Rodney swallowed the "I'm sure". Some part of him cautioned him not to be too eager. He was simply repaying his debt to Lord Sheppard. "When will..." Rodney trailed off. He didn't even know what to call what they'd done just now.

"I'll send a messenger for you," Sheppard said. "I'll be traveling for the rest of the week, but expect to hear from me after that."

Rodney bowed, letting his gaze travel from Sheppard's face down his chest to his member.

"I'm looking forward to our next engagement," Sheppard said.

"I'll come as soon as you send for me," Rodney promised. He felt himself flush, unable to suppress how much he was looking forward to it. Then he tore himself away from the sight of Sheppard and left.

He felt Sheppard's gaze on him all the way to the door. Before he closed it behind him, Rodney turned to Sheppard and their eyes met in a look full of anticipation.

~~

John enjoyed traveling to the family estates to check up on them. He generally rode much of the way, he was in the country, and best of all it fulfilled enough of his obligations to his family to keep his father from disowning him.

This time, though, John was glad to return to town, cutting his trip short in fact, so that he could send for Rodney McKay again.

John couldn't keep his mind off McKay. There was something about him that made their encounter different than any of the times that John had taken someone. McKay wasn't the most handsome man he'd ever taken pleasure in, nor the most innocent. He was inexperienced, but a quick learner. And he'd reacted beautifully to John's ministrations.

John could hardly contain his impatience about seeing more of those reactions and to see if knowing what was to come would change how McKay handled their next encounter. Only the lateness of the hour and the exhaustion of traveling such a great distance that day made John wait until the next day. He wanted to be able to enjoy McKay to the fullest.

After sending out the messenger the next morning, John counted the minutes, forcing himself to be calm. It wouldn't do to appear too eager about McKay. McKay was a smart man after all, and that knowledge would give him power over John. Of course, John wouldn't ever allow that. There'd been others who thought that John's enjoyment of their body gave them leverage over him. They hadn't known that nothing killed John's pleasure faster than dishonesty. He wanted his playmates to willingly and genuinely share pleasure.

If he'd seen any hesitation at all in McKay's face, or anything that suggested he saw himself as a sacrifice to protect his sister, John would have told him he could repay his debt with his inventions. But there hadn't been, and John didn't think he'd ever seen anyone with a more open face than Rodney McKay.

McKay finally arrived at a time that suggested he'd been quick to answer John's call for him. John was pleased, welcoming him from his chair as before.

"Lord Sheppard," McKay said, bowing before John. The formality was slightly undermined by the lustful gaze that traveled down John's body. He flushed at John's answering gaze.

John forced himself not to pounce on McKay like an animal in heat. "Mr. McKay. I'm glad you made it in such a timely manner."

"I've been awaiting word from you," McKay said.

John felt a warmth in his belly at the thought of McKay waiting for him. "I'll admit, I was looking forward to our next engagement as well," he allowed.

"Would you like me to show you what I've learned the last time?" McKay asked, his face heating up.

John was pleasantly surprised at his forwardness. Maybe... He'd have to wait and see how things with McKay developed. "Please do," he said. John didn't unbutton his trousers himself this time, waiting for McKay to make the first move or ask him to do it.

McKay only hesitated a second before nodding in determination and stepping up to the chair. After another moment of a reluctance, he began to unbutton John's trousers without asking for further permission.

John's member was already beginning to harden. McKay took it in his hand as he'd done the last time, but then he bowed forward to give the tip a lick. Unfortunately his tongue was gone almost as quickly as it had descended on John.

"Uhm," McKay mumbled, suddenly looking around. "Ah, there," he finally said, spotting a footstool.

John smiled affectionately at him while McKay had his back to him when he picked up the footstool. It was endearing to John that he was the first who didn't simply endure the strain on the back or the discomfort of the knees. The padded footstool allowed him to comfortably reach John's member with his mouth while avoiding the discomfort of kneeling on the wood of the foundation below his chair.

McKay placed the footstool and settled on it, taking John's member back in hand.

John was curious about how he'd do his first time at this, because in John's mind there was no doubt that McKay had never performed fellatio on another man before. All the other men he'd introduced to the practice had shown their inexperience in different ways. Some had been overly careful and slow, some had plunged ahead, only to choke.

McKay though only focused his gaze on John's cock as if cataloging its exact shape and size before taking him in his mouth as if he'd done it every day of his life.

John gasped as McKay began to lick him, tracing all over and around the head, and learning from every time John encouraged him with a moan or a whimper. He began to question if this really was McKay's first time.

McKay took him into his mouth again, sucking him in, and John placed his hand on his head, groaning, "You're so—" before cutting himself off.

McKay lifted his head. "I practiced on some vegetables," he said, before descending on John's cock again.

Something in John twisted at the thought of McKay at home, sucking on a cucumber, imagining John's hard member. None of the other cock virgins had done that. McKay had worked on his skill and he was an extremely quick learner. When John hissed because McKay's teeth touched a sensitive spot, he corrected it immediately, licking over the smarting part.

McKay was talented and enthusiastic, and when he looked up at John with his big blue eyes even as his lips were wrapped around John's cock, John let go and allowed himself to come, losing himself in those eyes until they abruptly closed when McKay pulled back, surprised by John's climax.

"I'm sorry. I should have..." John began.

"'s okay," McKay said coughing and swallowing. There was some come on his chin. John felt the overwhelming need to kiss him.

He put a hand on the back of McKay's neck and leaned forward, stopping himself just short of McKay's mouth. "Can I kiss you?" he asked. He'd made it a rule to ask for permission, especially when a power imbalance existed as it did with John essentially owning the McKays' home. He couldn't remember ever hoping that the answer was yes as much as with McKay.

McKay's eyes dipped to John's mouth and instead of answering he closed the distance between their mouths.

~~

Rodney was feeling heady from making Sheppard spend like that, and the kiss made him feel light-hearted and desired. He hadn't dared hope for it, but he enjoyed every second of it, now that Sheppard hadn't just granted him this wish, but actually asked for it as if he needed Rodney's permission.

The kiss was deep and passionate. Sheppard's fingers ran through Rodney's hair, and Rodney's hands found their way to Sheppard's waist, holding on as they kept kissing for what felt like forever.

Eventually they slowed the kiss down and parted. Rodney's eyes opened and he looked into Sheppard's eyes, grey-green with peculiar bits of brown around the pupil. Sheppard stroked down Rodney's arm, then moved his hand to Rodney's crotch, running his knuckles lightly over Rodney's half-hard member.

"We need to do something about that," Sheppard declared. Then he ordered, "Move up."

Rodney obeyed, wincing as he stood after kneeling for so long. Sheppard smiled and pushed the footstool away with his foot before standing as well. He held his pants in place with his left hand, stroking Rodney's cheek with his right.

"You're going to love this," he promised. Rodney believed him. Sheppard walked over to a door in a corner of the room, looking over his shoulder. "Follow me," he said.

Rodney followed him into what turned out to be Sheppard's bedroom.

Once inside, Sheppard slid off his shoes and stepped out of his trousers. He started unbuttoning his vest and told Rodney, "This will work best on the bed—and if we're both undressed."

Rodney swallowed. He tried to catch up to Sheppard, distracted by the bit-by-bit revelation of Sheppard's long lean body. He was surprisingly tan, as if he spent much more time outside than Rodney, which was very probably the case since Rodney didn't like outside activities as a rule. Though how Sheppard managed to tan his whole body was a mystery. Rodney flashed to an image of Sheppard outside in a sunny field, naked as the day he was born.

He shook his head and tore the clothes from his body until they both stood naked.

"The bed," Sheppard gently reminded him, going to the nightstand were a small jar stood. Rodney crawled onto the bed while Sheppard took the jar and walked back to the foot of the bed, watching Rodney with lustful eyes.

Rodney felt a flush spread over his face and down his chest. He lay on his back, his head propped up on the pillow, feeling exposed but also curious about what Sheppard would do.

Sheppard got onto the bed and lightly touched Rodney's ankles, moving them apart until Rodney's legs were spread, giving Sheppard space to kneel between them. Rodney felt even more exposed. His cock was lying in the groove between his thigh and stomach, though as it hardened, it strained further up.

Sheppard licked his lips, looking at Rodney's cock, but instead of taking it in his mouth or hand, he took the jar and stuck his finger in it. Then he took his own soft cock in his left hand and lifted it out of the way, while his right hand with the substance from the jar on his fingers moved between his legs.

Rodney's eyes glazed over as he watched Sheppard's hip move while he pushed one finger into himself. Sheppard briefly closed his eyes and opened his mouth, and Rodney's member twitched at the sight. He wanted to kiss Sheppard again. He wanted to rut against Sheppard until he came—or—dear god—move into him. Was this what Sheppard was doing? Preparing himself to take Rodney in?

Rodney quickly closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. His cock was rock-hard now. He didn't want to climax before Sheppard would do whatever he planned to do. After a few moments, Rodney thought he'd calmed down enough to dare open his eyes. He was greeted by a grinning Sheppard who now had _three_ fingers inside himself.

Rodney gulped.

"Are you close?" Sheppard asked kindly.

"Uhm," Rodney said.

Sheppard pulled the fingers out and leaned forward. "Let me help," he said, then moved his fingers to the base of Rodney's shaft and lightly pinched him.

"Hey!" Rodney complained, but Sheppard only smirked.

He crawled forward on the bed until his head was above Rodney's. The smirk had softened into a hint of a smile and Rodney swallowed at the look in Sheppard's eyes. His stomach was doing weird things and he reached out and put a hand on Sheppard's neck.

Sheppard moved down to kiss Rodney, and Rodney returned the kiss, his hand running down the expanse of Sheppard's back. He pulled slightly, wanting Sheppard closer, and Sheppard obliged, lowering himself onto Rodney's body.

Rodney moaned into the kiss. The feeling of Sheppard's body on his, skin on skin, made a shiver of excitement and contentment run all over him. It felt wonderful and intimate in a way that not even the climaxes they'd brought each other to had.

Too soon Sheppard withdrew, his lips shining and redder than before. He opened his eyes and said, "I want to feel you inside me."

Rodney exhaled and watched as Sheppard lifted his hip and positioned himself above Rodney's cock. Rodney took a deep breath, waiting for what would come next. Sheppard took Rodney's cock in hand and slowly lowered himself on it.

Rodney couldn't help the loud groan when he found himself surrounded by the tight, hot depth of Sheppard's body. Sheppard didn't stop, pressing on until he was fully lowered onto Rodney's body, Rodney's erection fully embedded inside of him.

Sheppard's breathing was labored and for a moment he closed his eyes and threw back his head. It was the most beautiful thing Rodney had ever seen, and he burned this moment into his mind, the sight and feel of being inside Sheppard.

Then Sheppard let his head drop forward again and he opened his eyes. "I'm going to ride you," he said and started to move.

"Oh, god," Rodney whispered. He didn't think he was going to last very long. Sheppard was moving up and down on Rodney's hard cock, rolling his hips. His own cock had hardened again, and Rodney reached out to touch it.

Sheppard moaned and encouraged him, "Yes!"

Rodney stroked Sheppard's cock with one hand while his other moved to Sheppard's hip, feeling every rise and fall as he rode Rodney's cock. Rodney's own hips longed to move and gave a few tentative pushes counter to Sheppard.

"Yes," Sheppard panted. "Fuck me."

Rodney's hips pushed up and into Sheppard, making both of them groan. They kept moving together, striving towards the same goal. The pleasure made Rodney's whole body sing. It was almost too much. "Sheppard, I—" he stopped himself, vaguely realizing that this wasn't the proper way to address Sheppard but unable to focus enough to remember what it was.

"John," Sheppard said. "Call me John."

"John, please, I can't," Rodney begged. His body was on fire and while part of him didn't want this to ever end, he needed to find release even though he wasn't sure he would be able to handle it.

Sheppard erupted, semen spurting from his cock as he shouted out, "Rodney".

Rodney moaned loudly and when Sheppard tightened unbearably around him, he let himself fall over the precipice, emptying himself into Sheppard's body. His mind blanked out for a bit and when he became aware again, Sheppard was lying next to him, breathing hard and watching Rodney.

Without thinking, Rodney reached out to touch his face. "John," he said, trying out the name.

John smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. Rodney met him half-way.

They kissed for a long while until Rodney's heart-rate had come down and he could breathe normally again. When they finally parted, Rodney didn't know what to say. He'd never experienced anything like this. "Thank you" didn't seem nearly enough.

"Next time we can try it the other way around if you want," John said, looking at him, but then dropping his gaze and kissing Rodney's shoulder.

"Yes, I'd like to try," Rodney said. John had certainly enjoyed it.

"If you'd like to train a bit, I have something better than vegetables," John said.

Rodney only looked at him.

John got up from the bed and walked over to a cabinet full of drawers. Rodney admired the view of John's back and ass. He could see the evidence of his own pleasure dripping out of him and felt a flush of heat and pride. John turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

Right. Rodney should get up and take a look at what he wanted to show him.

John opened the top drawer. Rodney stood next to him, looking inside the drawer. There were dildos of various sizes and materials. His eyes fell on a huge glass dildo. "You want to use this on me?" he asked, gulping.

"Only if you want me to," John said, smiling.

Rodney sighed in relief.

"I only really use this one on myself," John added, looking at the large glass dildo wistfully.

Rodney's breath caught. He tried to imagine John with the enormous dildo inside of him. It didn't seem like it could be comfortable let alone pleasurable. But John clearly felt differently. "Do you want me to use it on you?" Rodney asked softly.

John glanced at Rodney. Instead of answering he said, "Why don't you pick one to practice on until we see each other again?"

Rodney didn't press the issue. He looked at the selection of dildos. On the one hand a small one would be easier to get used to. On the other hand, John's cock was quite large and if he wanted to practice for that he should take one that was at least close to his size. "Could I take two?" he asked eventually. At John's look, he added, "I've never...but in order to be able to take you," he said, looking down at John's cock.

John smiled. "This is a good one to start with, I think," he said, picking a smaller one with a flared base.

Rodney took it and then selected one that was almost the size of John's fully erect cock. Even at its most hardest, John's cock would have a bit more give than the glass one, so this should perfectly prepare him.

"A good choice," John commented.

They stood like that for a moment, until the silence stretched too long and Rodney said, "I should leave."

"Yes," John said, though Rodney could hear the unwillingness to let him go in his voice.

He placed the dildos on the bed and quickly got dressed. When he turned, he found that John had wrapped the dildos in a few layers of cloth, making them inconspicuous. He took the bundle from John.

"I..." Rodney began, unsure what to say. He eventually opted for, "I enjoyed our meeting very much."

"So did I, Rodney," John said gently.

Rodney leaned forward to give him a quick, deep kiss, then he turned and left, turning back to John once and pressing the bundle close to his body as he went through the door.

~~

"I'll simply lie down and let you do what you want," John said when he found himself with Rodney the next time.

Rodney had brought back the dildos, flushing when John had asked if he'd put them to good use. Then he'd directed them to his bedroom at once. He very much enjoyed Rodney's hands and mouth, but he needed to be hard when Rodney rode him.

John undressed and lay down, watching Rodney as he struggled out of his clothes. John smiled, amused. There was something endearing about Rodney that he'd never seen in the other men he'd taken to bed. It wasn't the only difference, but John chose not to examine his feelings too closely.

Instead he watched as Rodney took the jar from the nightstand and prepared himself. He bit his lip when he pushed two fingers inside of himself, and John's cock rose and filled at the sight. He fought down the need to push Rodney on his back and just take him.

John knew that his cock was larger than average and taking him in would be uncomfortable at first even with the best preparation. He was determined to give Rodney full control this time, doing absolutely nothing unless Rodney explicitly asked him for it.

John's plan was put to the test when Rodney lowered himself on John. Rodney was incredibly tight around him, but what drove John even further to distraction was the little moans that fell from Rodney's lips for every inch that he took John further in.

Rodney closed his eyes and started stroking himself, making John bite his lip in an effort not to push up and fully into him. John couldn't remember ever seeing such an enticing sight.

"Oh, god," Rodney said when he had taken all of John in and opened his eyes.

John clenched his jaw to keep himself from ordering Rodney to _move_. He'd give him all the time he needed, no matter how hard it would be.

Eventually, Rodney started to move, riding John in a slow rhythm, changing the angle of penetration as he did so. Suddenly Rodney shouted out in pleasure and faltered for a moment before starting back up, this time harder and faster.

He started panting, his hand whipping up and down on his cock as he took his pleasure from John's body, and John could only watch in awe and force himself not to move.

"I'm close," Rodney panted eventually, opening his eyes to look at John. It was as if he was only now taking in how strained John looked. "Move," Rodney said.

John didn't ask if he was sure. He simply slammed his hips up on Rodney's next downward stroke.

Rodney moaned loudly, breaking his stride until they started up again. It only took a few pushes until Rodney came with a shout, covering John's chest and stomach in his release.

John nearly, nearly found his own release at the sight, but he needed just a bit more to take him over the edge. Unfortunately, Rodney collapsed forward onto him, letting John slip out.

John moaned in frustration, but got them turned on the bed. Then he took himself in his hand and quickly brought himself to the finish line. When Rodney opened his exhausted eyes, John climaxed, coming over Rodney with a long deep groan.

~~

John enjoyed every time he was with Rodney, no matter how they took pleasure in each other. But so far he hadn't asked him to really take control of the situation—and of John.

This was always a difficult point for John. Many of the men he took to bed were his social inferiors and were either too careful and not willing to dominate John out of fear of presuming, or would gloat at the sight of Lord Sheppard submitting to them.

Those of the same social status had other issues. John was one of the few people in his circle who refused to get married. Many of his partners in pleasure had married and had families. Some chose to spend more time with their wives and children, and John didn't think particularly highly of those who ignored their wives.

John also hadn't found anyone who perfectly fit his sexual preferences. He liked to cede control—to a certain degree—but he also liked at times to be the master. The few men who had really known how to dominate him without making him feel humiliated and who didn't take control that John wasn't willing to give had been exclusively dominant.

Rodney was a different case altogether. He wasn't in an entirely different social group than John, but his status was beneath John's, especially now that he owed John enough money to lose his home if John forced the issue.

They hadn't actually discussed how and when Rodney's debt would be paid. John knew that Rodney would ask one day, but he hoped that it would be far in the future or that it would include many more encounters between them before the debt was paid.

Not that John would force the issue. If he felt that Rodney genuinely wanted out then he would consider the debt paid. And maybe once they were on more equal footing... John stopped that train of thought.

There was no reason to think that Rodney would be different than all the others even though being with Rodney felt different to John. Sex with Rodney could be light-hearted or serious. It was always passionate and it increasingly made it harder for John to let Rodney go. The latter in particular was new for John, because even when he'd enjoyed a sexual encounter with someone he tended to want to be alone afterwards. Not so with Rodney.

Everything about him fascinated John. They'd met at a social gathering a week ago, and John had come closer, listening to Rodney talk about an experiment he was conducting when Rodney caught his eye and flushed. John had only smiled at him and let Rodney continue. A part of him had wanted to approach him and talk to him in public, but John was very aware that people would take notice and he wasn't prepared to allow that as long as his relationship with Rodney was still very much developing.

John had no idea where this would lead him. But he wanted to take it a step further. He wanted to see how Rodney would react if John asked him to take the reins.

He knew that he risked the end of their engagements. John had never allowed a repeat performance once someone had shown disrespect, and Rodney was sometimes clumsy with words. John had heard him insult others in public, and Rodney had subjected John to a heated diatribe about hygiene when John asked if he'd cleaned the dildos. It had amused John, and he didn't think he'd mind a careless insult by Rodney. But he hated being humiliated. John knew that Rodney was arrogant. It had only come out in his dealings with John in subtle ways so far and not directed towards John, but giving up power might feel like an invitation to Rodney.

It was such a fine line to walk, and John wasn't able to put into words what he needed even though he desperately wanted Rodney to be able to do this for him.

Of course, maybe Rodney wouldn't go too far and make John regret taking the chance, but rather find himself unable to take the lead. Of the two disfavored options, this was the preferable one, because then they could simply return to what they'd done before.

When Rodney arrived, John directed him to the bedroom. He got undressed, Rodney following suit without being told to.

John felt nervous. The decision to reveal this part of himself weighed heavily on him because of the potential consequences. He didn't want to lose this.

"Is everything all right?" Rodney asked, frowning.

John only swallowed and nodded, approaching Rodney and kissing him. Rodney kissed back, wrapping his arms around John. It always felt good to kiss Rodney. John almost changed his mind. If he didn't say anything he wouldn't risk this.

Though he knew that sooner or later this would end. And he wanted to at least try this with Rodney. He slowed down the kiss and pressed his forehead to Rodney's for a moment before pulling away.

Rodney was still frowning at him.

John took a deep breath, then crawled onto the bed and spread his legs. "Fuck me, please," he said, not looking back to see if Rodney was reacting.

For a moment nothing happened, then he heard Rodney's footsteps walk to the nightstand.

"I've prepared myself," John said, looking to Rodney. "For you," he added, willing Rodney to understand. A quick glance down showed him that Rodney's cock was already half-erect.

"Okay," Rodney said, moving up on the bed.

"Tell me if you want me to get you hard first," John said.

Rodney hesitated. "Yes," he said after a moment.

John turned around, knelt before Rodney, sitting on his heels, and took his cock in his mouth. He sucked Rodney to complete hardness as quickly as he could. Rodney reached out, putting his hand on John's temple and lightly stroking his hair. "You're so good," he praised John.

John moved back to be able to look up at Rodney. "What do you want me to do next?" he asked. What he'd really wanted to say was, "I'll do anything you want," but that wasn't true, and he didn't want to make it impossible for Rodney to do this right.

Rodney seemed to process John's words and eventually said, "Turn around and spread your legs for me." There was the slightest hesitation in the order, but John obeyed at once, showing Rodney that he had understood John correctly.

John could feel Rodney's gaze on him. He held his breath, waiting for Rodney to move—to take him hard.

Finally Rodney moved forward and positioned the head of his cock at John's entrance. "I'm going to fuck you," Rodney said.

"Yes, please," John said, pushing back ever so slightly to alleviate any doubts Rodney might have.

Rodney pushed forward. He didn't go as fast as John would have liked, but he didn't pause either, until he was fully sheathed inside John.

When Rodney didn't move, John begged him, "Fuck me, please."

Rodney's hands tightened on John's hips. He still didn't move, though, and John was willing to beg again, when Rodney's hips snapped back and he slammed forward in a hard thrust.

"Yes!" John encouraged him.

Rodney took a harsh breath then did it again, before starting to fuck John in quick hard thrusts.

John dropped his arms and head onto the pillow, giving a shout when this changed the angle of penetration.

"Is this what you want?" Rodney asked him, fucking that same spot again and again.

John could only nod and moan. His cock was rock-hard and leaking. Rodney fucked him so well that John felt nothing but pleasure. It was almost perfect. Almost. "More," he managed to say.

"You want it harder?" Rodney asked, not hesitating this time.

John's dick twitched at his tone. "Yes," he answered.

"How about this then?" Rodney asked, slamming into him faster and deeper, his fingers digging deep into John's hips as he held him in place for every thrust.

John didn't manage more than in incoherent noise. His body began to quiver with pleasure. He was glad he wasn't holding himself up with his hands because he was sure they'd given way by now.

"You are so hot," Rodney began saying. "So hot and tight. I could fuck you all day every day."

John moaned. Right this second he wanted nothing more than that. He wanted to be on his knees for Rodney any time he ordered John.

"Look at you," Rodney said, keeping up his punishing rhythm into John.

John tensed. He'd heard this before. _Look at you now. Lord Sheppard reduced to begging a stable boy._

But what Rodney said was, "You're beautiful like this. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Something in John broke at the words. "Rodney, please."

Rodney suddenly leaned forward, his thrusts slowing down but losing nothing of their depth. It was as if with each push deep into John, Rodney tried to move fully inside of him. Rodney wrapped himself over John's back and wrapped his hand around his cock. "Come for me, John."

John lost all control, shooting in several spurts as his body spasmed beneath and around Rodney, who kept fucking him through it until he too froze and filled John with his seed.

They collapsed onto the bed, Rodney slipping out of him. John immediately turned and pulled Rodney into a kiss, so grateful for this experience and at the same time afraid of what Rodney might say.

Rodney stroked his head in a calming motion, and eventually they pulled apart. "Was that what you wanted?" he asked.

John nodded. He saw only curiosity in Rodney's eyes and felt relief.

"You like to be mastered?" Rodney asked, frowning a bit.

"In bed," John clarified. "Sometimes," he added pointedly.

"I think I understand," Rodney said.

"You seemed to take pleasure in it," John said carefully.

Rodney flushed. "I...yes, I enjoyed it."

"Do you want me to do the same to you sometime?" John asked, his heart stuck in his throat.

Rodney looked aside, considering it, then his flush deepened. A wide smile spread over John's face even before Rodney said, "Yes." At John's look he added, "Sometimes."

"Of course," John quickly reassured him. "You can say stop any time you want. I don't— I want you to enjoy it."

"I think I will," Rodney said.

John leaned forward to kiss him again. He couldn't believe his luck.

~~

Rodney was slightly nervous when he entered John's study the next time. He wasn't sure how far John meant to go with this. He'd love to be fucked fast and hard like he'd done to John the last time. It was the ordering around that made him nervous.

Rodney was naturally stubborn and hated being told what to do because he couldn't trust people not to be wrong. But this was different. This was sex with John and he'd enjoyed everything they'd done so far. He was willing to give John the benefit of the doubt. And if he didn't like something he'd say so.

"Do you remember what we talked about last time?" John asked him.

Rodney swallowed and nodded.

"You still want to try it?" John asked.

Rodney nodded.

"Answer me," John ordered. After a moment he added a softer, "Please."

"I...yes," Rodney said. He wasn't sure if he should mention his doubts before they started.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," John said, apparently reading the doubts in his face.

"No, I...you said I could say stop?" Rodney asked.

John came closer and kissed him gently. The kiss immediately calmed Rodney down. "You can tell me to stop or to slow down or that you'd rather not do something," John said.

"Okay," Rodney said, still unsure about how this would end.

"How about I tell you exactly what I'd planned?" John asked.

"That sounds good," Rodney said. He'd be able to better prepare then, could raise any doubts he had before they were doing it.

John came closer again, just looking into Rodney's eyes for a long moment. Then he spoke in a husky voice. "I'm going to tell you to kneel and suck me to hardness. I'll fuck your mouth a bit, but I'll tell you to stop before I come because I want to bend you over the table and fuck you until we both come."

Rodney's gaze wandered towards the table where the jar from the nightstand stood waiting. He imagined what John had described a moment ago, bent over the table while John fucked him hard. Without another word, he looked back at John—and dropped onto his knees.

He looked at John's shoes, feeling a bit embarrassed that he was so willing—no, eager—to do this, but then he thought about John the last time they'd done this, how he'd begged Rodney. If John could do it and then turn around and be the one to order him to kneel the next time, then so could he.

Rodney took a deep breath and turned his face up to look at John.

John's look was...breathtaking. He looked grateful and full of an affection that was entirely foreign to Rodney. It was almost to much to bear, but thankfully John moved his gaze to his own body as he undid his trousers to free his half-hard cock.

He cupped Rodney's face and held his cock, pulling back the foreskin and moving until the head was touching his lips. Rodney snuck out his tongue to tease the tip.

John took in a harsh breath. "Open your mouth," he told Rodney. Rodney obeyed. Then John moved forward, pushing his cock into Rodney's mouth, taking care that it wasn't too deep. "Suck me," he ordered.

Rodney licked and sucked, doing his best to bring John to hardness quickly. Over the last weeks he'd learned what John liked especially, and he used the knowledge now to make him moan.

"Such a quick learner," John praised him. "Stay still for a moment."

Rodney obeyed, and John started to move in and out of his mouth in shallow thrusts.

"You feel so good," John said. "I want to fuck your mouth and come down your throat but we had other plans, didn't we?"

Rodney tried to say yes, but it was lost since John's cock filled his mouth.

John smiled, pulling his cock out with a slight whimper of regret.

"Yes," Rodney said as soon as his mouth was free. He looked over at the table, his cock twitching at the thought of what was still to come.

"Get up and undress," John ordered him.

Rodney rose to his feet, wincing, but ignoring the slight discomfort in his knees. He quickly undressed, completely unselfconscious even though they were in John's study and not his bedroom. It actually added to the excitement that this was the same room in which John received guests.

When he looked at John again, he noticed that he hadn't undressed. His trousers were still undone, his cock standing up proudly, but other than that he was completely dressed. Rodney's eyes met John's and he saw his hungry gaze as it traveled down Rodney's body.

"Turn around, spread your legs, and prop yourself against the table," John ordered.

Rodney obeyed. His face was hot at the thought of anyone seeing them now. Rodney completely naked, spreading his legs for Lord Sheppard, who was fully clothed except for his cock, which was only waiting to impale Rodney.

John cupped Rodney's buttocks, holding them apart and rubbing his hard cock between them. Rodney moaned at the thought of being fucked. He still needed to be prepared, though. He'd learned that the hard way when he'd first practiced with the dildos.

John reached for the jar and dipped a finger into it, pushing it deep into Rodney's entrance in one go. Rodney tightened and then forced himself to relax for John. "You're always so tight for me," John whispered into his ear.

"Yes," Rodney said.

John pulled out and pushed back in with two fingers, then three, making quick work of preparing Rodney for his cock.

John's fingers felt good, but he wanted John's big, hard member inside of him. "Please," he asked.

"What do you want?" John asked into his other ear.

"Your cock," Rodney said quietly after a moment, feeling himself flush.

"What was that?" John asked.

"I want your cock...in me," Rodney said more loudly.

John withdrew his fingers and then Rodney felt the blunt head of his cock at his entrance. "This?" John asked, not pushing in.

"Yes," Rodney said, trying to push back, but John's hand on his hip held him in place.

"You want me to fuck you hard?" John asked.

"God, yes," Rodney said. He needed to be fucked _now_.

Then he felt both hands on his hips and John pushed forward, taking him quick and hard and making Rodney shout. Without giving Rodney time to adjust he started thrusting. He moved into Rodney deep and fast, forcing him to push back on the table to keep his balance.

It wasn't enough for the force of John's thrusts. Rodney felt himself pushed forward into the table, hissing.

John reached around and took his cock in his hand, without faltering in his trusts. Whatever slight pain he felt from being pushed into the edge of the table paled in comparison to the pleasure of John's cock inside of him and John's hand around him.

John didn't stroke him, simply held his hand so that Rodney could push into it every time John thrust into him.

The hand on his hip suddenly moved up Rodney's stomach and to a nipple, rubbing it, and Rodney moaned at the new sensation. "John."

John folded himself over Rodney's back, kissing his neck for a moment. "You're amazing," he said. Then he worried Rodney's shoulders with his teeth, without really biting. "I'm going to fuck you now until I come. If you can't come with me, I'll take care of you in a moment."

Then he moved back upright, and his hands moved back to Rodney's hips and he started to fuck Rodney with deep hard thrusts that almost threatened to move the heavy oaken table as he pushed Rodney into it.

Rodney bent forward a bit until John hit him perfectly with every thrust. If he weren't propped against the table, his legs would have given out. Fluid dripped from the tip of his cock onto the table. He was so close.

"So tight and hot," John panted behind him. "I want to fuck you everywhere. I want to take you on the floor. I want to fuck you in a chair. I want you on my cock all the time."

Rodney whimpered. He couldn't... It was too much. "John, I—" Then he came, spurting all over the table.

John fucked him through it, until he shouted, "Rodney!" He froze on the next thrust and filled Rodney with his seed. He pulled Rodney's torso into a tight hug, turning his face until they could kiss. The kiss was as wild and hard as their coupling had been.

Eventually, John slipped out of Rodney and Rodney turned to be in a better position to kiss him.

They kissed long and deeply, only slowing down when Rodney felt John's seed drying on his thighs.

"You liked it," John said, looking at him in wonder.

"You said I would," Rodney said.

"This is all I ever wanted," John whispered, suddenly looking away.

Rodney turned his face back. "I didn't know that I wanted this, but I loved it. Thank you."

John kissed him.

"Do you want me to think of something to do to you the next time?" Rodney asked, eager to please John as much as much as he'd pleased Rodney.

"I'd love that," John answered. His gaze wandered over Rodney's face as if looking for something. But he only repeated, "I'd love that."

~~

John forced himself to wait a few days until he next sent for Rodney. He knew that he was getting too invested in this relationship. He thought of Rodney all the time, and not just of fucking him or being fucked by him.

He thought of him when he was eating something especially delicious, wondering if Rodney would like it too. He thought of him when he talked to someone especially boring, wondering what kind of insults Rodney would have for him.

He was falling in love with Rodney. It was both exhilarating and the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to him. The worst and best thing was that he thought that Rodney might have feelings for him too. He certainly enjoyed the sex they were having. 

John didn't think that Rodney wanted them to stop any time soon. He'd also heard him say that he wasn't going to let himself be bogged down by a wife and children.

All his life, John had thought that he'd never have what the poets wrote about. No woman had ever enticed him as much as the hard body of a man. And while he'd felt lust for many men, he'd never lost his heart until now.

He wanted to hold on to Rodney. He wanted him to be a fixture in his life. He also needed them to be equals in the long run. John didn't believe that Rodney ever considered the power imbalance between them when they were together, but John still wanted to be able to know that Rodney was with him only because he wanted to be, not because there was an obligation between them.

He needed the debt between them settled, but he also needed Rodney to know that he didn't want to end this. John hoped that Rodney would understand without John having to reveal what he wanted. He knew that he wouldn't be able to outright ask Rodney for a commitment to him. He had to trust Rodney to know what he meant.

When Rodney joined him, John directed him to a smaller table in the corner, where he'd had some tea prepared for them.

"Oh," Rodney said.

"Don't worry," John said with a grin, "We can move on to a more comfortable place in time. Unless you had other plans."

Rodney flushed and gave John a heated look.

They sat down at the table. "I believe we should discuss the particulars of your debt at some point," John said.

Rodney blanched.

"Not because I want us to stop meeting," John immediately said.

Rodney looked relieved, then embarrassed. "Actually, my sister has asked me to talk to you. I wasn't sure when there would be a right time."

John's eyebrow rose. Rodney had never mentioned his sister since their first discussion.

"Jeannie is worried that you might force her into marriage," Rodney said.

John nearly spat out the tea he'd been sipping on. "I have no interest in your sister," John said. "As you should know," he added.

"Yes, I do know," Rodney said flushing. "And I told her that, but she's still worried that if you won't want to marry her yourself that you might want to...facilitate a marriage to someone you know."

"I'm not her father or any other family," John pointed out.

"Yes, but you own the roof over our heads. If you chose to collect, we wouldn't have many options. Jeannie certainly doesn't want to live with Cousin George, and we don't have any other family. So you see that even though you couldn't force her into a marriage she doesn't want, you could threaten to take our home away if she doesn't comply," Rodney said, dropping his gaze. "I feel...I feel that I let her down. I let my enjoyment of what we do cloud my judgement. I should have asked sooner how long you'll require my services until you consider our debt paid."

"Rodney," John said.

"Not that I," Rodney began, looking at John. In that moment John knew that Rodney didn't want this to end either. "I loved every second of it," Rodney whispered.

John wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms and kiss him. But he needed to settle this first. "Consider it paid," he said.

"What?" Rodney asked.

"Consider your debt paid," John said. "But allow me one full night with you. We can send a messenger to your sister to let her know that you'll stay until tomorrow."

"A last night?" Rodney asked, mixed emotions playing on his face.

"A _full_ night," John corrected. He didn't want to be the one to suggest that they continue. He needed Rodney to take that step himself. He needed to be sure that there was no misunderstanding between them, and that Rodney didn't consider this a continuation of his repayment, only formally settled to put his sister's worries to rest.

Rodney frowned, and John wasn't sure if he understood what John was saying, but John was confident that he could make Rodney understand.

As soon as the messenger was sent, John turned to Rodney, "So did you think of something to do to me?"

" _With_ you," Rodney corrected. "And yes, I did," he added with a smirk and a heated look.

John stood at parade rest, waiting for Rodney's orders.

"Into your bedroom," Rodney told him. "Get undressed and lie on the bed on your back."

John turned and went, hearing Rodney follow him. He did as he was told, noticing out of the corner of his eyes that Rodney wasn't undressing. When he lay on the bed, naked, Rodney looked down at him, running his gaze all over John.

John wondered if Rodney still thought that this would be the end of their relationship.

Eventually Rodney had looked his fill and undid his trousers, stepping out of them and his shoes. Then he slowly removed the rest of his clothes, looking at John as he did so. John watched the procedure with interest. He was looking forward to finding out what Rodney had planned.

When Rodney was finally naked, he quickly stroked his half-hard member to full hardness. The sight made John's mouth water and he spread his legs in anticipation.

"Not yet," Rodney said. "Move the pillow against the headboard and prop yourself up straight," he ordered.

John re-arranged the pillow and sat up straight, leaning against it. He watched as Rodney moved onto the bed, legs astride John's body to finally kneel above John's crotch. John wondered if he'd maybe come prepared, but instead of positioning himself above John's cock, Rodney took John's face in his in his hands and drew it forward until John's lips were touching the head of Rodney's member.

John immediately opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue to lick the tip of Rodney's cock. "You're greedy for it, aren't you?" Rodney asked.

"Yes," John admitted, looking up and Rodney.

"Then I won't leave you waiting any longer," Rodney said, pushing his cock into John's mouth. He didn't wait and immediately started thrusting, keeping one hand around the lower part of his shaft to keep from penetrating John too deeply. But John wanted more.

He put his hands on Rodney's ass and pulled him forward.

"You're insatiable," Rodney said approvingly. He removed his hand and allowed himself to go a little deeper, cutting off the air in John's throat. It felt glorious.

Rodney pulled out again, giving John time to take a deep breath before pushing in deep again. He repeated this two more times, but then pulled out completely.

"No," John complained.

Rodney cupped his face and smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'll be back to fucking you in a moment." He dismounted John and picked up the jar from the nightstand.

John immediately pulled his thighs close to his body, spreading his legs.

"Lie on your back," Rodney ordered.

John complied, putting the pillow beneath him and lying down on it, so that his ass was slightly elevated, presenting his eager hole to Rodney perfectly when he pulled back his thighs again.

Rodney gulped when he saw John's position. He moved onto the bed and made a quick work of preparing John.

Then he pushed John's legs onto his shoulders and entered in him in one long stroke. "I'm going to fuck you hard, and I want you to come from it," Rodney said.

John nodded quickly. "Yes, please," he said.

Then Rodney started powering into him, shifting until he'd found the spot inside John that would drive him over the edge. Rodney's thrusts were so hard that John had to prop his hands against the headboard to keep from moving backwards on the sheets.

Rodney fucked him hard and deep, telling John how hot he felt and how beautiful he was.

John's dick started dripping and it wasn't too long until Rodney fucked him into climax, pulsing into John as he came himself.

Rodney collapsed on top of him, and John arranged the pillow so that they could lie comfortably together as they caught their breath.

John kissed Rodney's temple. "Let's have dinner," he suggested. "Then I'd like you to do something for me."

John had every intention to make sure that this wouldn't be their last night together, but he didn't know how long it would take to convince Rodney and there was still the small chance that Rodney didn't want to continue this—not because he didn't enjoy it, but because he didn't want to commit to anyone in this way.

And if this did turn out to be their last night together, he wanted to know what it was like when someone else used his largest dildo on him. He'd never trusted anyone else to do this, but he knew that Rodney would be careful and give him all that he needed and wanted, seeing only the beauty in John's desperate need to be filled.

~~

Rodney wondered about John's request, but John didn't mention his plans at all during dinner. They chatted about Rodney's studies actually, and it turned out that despite his reputation as a spoilt rich aristocrat with only his own pleasure in mind, John was quite smart. It made Rodney even more conflicted about this night.

John had said it was a _full_ night, not a _last_ night, but he hadn't said that they could see each other again. Rodney was quite certain that John wouldn't mind further engagements. But then, John could probably find a new lover in no time.

Rodney recalled moments between them that had felt special. This was all he'd ever wanted, John had said once. Did it mean that nobody else had ever given him what he'd wanted? Rodney found that unlikely. He was so inexperienced even though he knew he was a quick learner in this as much as in his scientific endeavors.

They could continue this, of course, until John tired of him. Rodney hadn't even been sure if John didn't have another lover, but one time he'd let his suspicions slip when John had told him that he'd missed this after he'd gone on travel again. Rodney had asked, "Missed sex with me or sex?" John had come close and looked him in the eye, saying, "They're one and the same." Then he'd grinned and added, "Well, I'll admit to touching myself, but there's nobody else Rodney."

Rodney had never asked John about his previous lovers. He didn't know if he usually had arrangements like this one, something that was almost like a relationship. And if he did, how long they usually lasted. In some ways he'd wanted to protect himself from knowing when the end would come. And he didn't want to give John the impression that he wanted more than John was willing to give.

Now he wished he'd asked, to have a frame of reference. But it was too late for that. Anything he'd ask now would be too obvious, and he couldn't bring himself to simply ask if John wanted to see him again. It would be too crushing if John let him down gently, telling him that their arrangement had simply run its course.

After dinner, they took a walk around the grounds. The Sheppards were fantastically rich. This wasn't even the main residence. John said that it was enough for him since he didn't plan on having a family. He glanced at Rodney at that. Rodney said nothing.

When they re-entered the house, John led him back to the bedroom. There seemed to be a nervous vibration about him and he still hadn't said what he wanted to request from Rodney.

"What do you want me to do?" Rodney asked.

John dropped his gaze, flushing, then he turned around and walked to the cabinet. He opened the drawer with the dildos and picked out the largest one. Rodney still found it intimidating, and his heart rate picked up as John approached him with it. "I want you to fuck me with this," John said quietly.

Rodney exhaled in relief.

"Oh, you thought," John said, then he grinned. "No, I'd never... It takes a long time to work up to this and I know that it's not something that everyone would enjoy."

"But you do," Rodney said matter-of-factly.

"Yes," John said, taking Rodney's hand and placing the dildo in it.

Rodney nearly dropped it. "It's heavy!"

John grinned. "I like the mass. It's just right to really feel it."

"How do you even...?" Rodney lifted the dildo with both hands and made a pushing motion.

John laughed. "You lie and push it in or squat on it, letting your body weight move it in. That's the only way to really get it deep, but it's not..."

"It's not good for getting a fast, deep fucking," Rodney finished for him. John's eyes lit up, and Rodney knew that he'd understood what John expected of him. And he wanted to give this to John. "Has anyone ever—"

"No," John said. "I've never asked anyone else."

Rodney was floored by the trust this confession displayed. "I hope you have another jar of grease," he said to lighten the mood.

John smiled. "I do."

Rodney placed the dildo on the nightstand. They undressed and John lay down on the bed. There was a comforting familiarity of preparing John like this, even though they both knew what was coming and a certain tension hung in the air between them.

Rodney was very thorough with his preparation, using four fingers after opening John up with three. He knew that John had taken the dildo before when he'd been playing by himself, but it was still huge and Rodney wanted to make the experience all about pleasure, even though he could not quite understand John's desire to be impaled on something so huge. Rodney himself was very happy with John's cock and had no desire for anything larger.

"You can use another dildo first," John suggested, when Rodney withdrew his fingers. "Or you could fuck me."

Rodney was almost completely hard, but he didn't want to be drowsy from post-coital bliss when he did this to John and he didn't want to make him wait. He could take care of himself after giving John what he so desired. So he got up from the bed and selected another dildo from the drawer, one that was slightly larger than the one Rodney had first practiced on in preparation to take John.

Rodney went back to the bed. They'd never played with dildos together before, but he remembered using it on himself. Alone, it was hard to find a good angle and sustain a good rhythm. But Rodney could do this for John.

John's eyes were wide in anticipation. He looked up at Rodney, knees up, legs spread wide, his cock hard on his stomach. Rodney would have to make sure that he didn't come from the smaller dildo. He'd only use it as quick way to stretch John even further.

Rodney placed the head of the dildo at John's entrance. He could see that John was holding his breath. "Exhale," he ordered. When John did, Rodney pushed in the dildo, making John moan. Rodney moved the dildo around, twisting and turning in order to really open John up, but John started squirming like crazy and groaning, so he stilled his hand and put another on John's hips to calm him down.

"That's just more stretching," Rodney said.

"So good," John said between pants. "Rodney, please."

Rodney wasn't sure if John could say anything more coherent at this point. "Stay still," he ordered, leaving one hand on John's hips while the other slowly started to move the dildo around again to stretch John and make him ready for the prize.

John bit his lip, his body tensing in an effort to obey Rodney's order. Eventually, Rodney pulled the dildo out, ignoring John's little mewl of disappointment.

"This is what you really want," Rodney reminded him, setting down the dildo and picking up the large one instead.

John followed it with his eyes, his mouth half-open. He pulled back his thighs, staring breathlessly at the dildo in Rodney's hand.

"I'm going to grease you up again," Rodney said, almost expecting John to protest, but John lay silent except for the heavy breathing.

When Rodney was done he took the dildo in both hands. The thing was really thick and long and very heavy. He didn't think it was safe for John to take more than half of it, but the girth alone was incredible.

"Take a deep breath," Rodney said. John instantly obeyed. "Breathe out," Rodney said, and John did at the same time as Rodney started pushing in.

It was as hard as Rodney had expected, but he forced the dildo forward, taking great care that it wouldn't slide in too deep once it had passed the ring of muscles. John's eyes were closed, but his mouth was open in a soundless shout.

"John, are you all right?" Rodney asked.

John made an intelligible sound.

"John, you need to answer me or I will pull it out," Rodney said.

"No!" John managed at that.

"You want more?" Rodney asked.

"Please," John begged.

Rodney pushed forward, working it in inch by inch until John had taken half of it.

"More," John said, eyes still closed.

"No, John. I don't think it's safe," Rodney said. And he was sure that John was in no position to tell whether the dildo was in too deep.

"Move?" John asked instead.

"I can do that," Rodney said. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. This was going to be hard work. But the look on John's face was worth it.

Rodney pulled the dildo slowly out with both hands, then pushed it back in just as slowly. The movement drew noises of pleasure from John, and eventually a, "Faster."

Rodney pulled and pushed again, going a bit faster again. He didn't stop and kept up the rhythm.

John started squirming again and this time Rodney let him, giving the dildo a little twist on the next push that made John shout.

Rodney picked up the pace, fucking John faster and harder.

"Oh, god," John said. "Rodney!"

Rodney slammed the dildo back and forth. His arm muscles were shouting at him in pain, but he wouldn't stop until John had come.

John's body began to twitch. He kept repeating Rodney's name now like a mantra.

Rodney fucked him as fast and hard as his arms would allow him. He didn't think he could keep it up for much longer. "John," he said.

And that was enough. With a last shout of, "Rodney," John's cock erupted, sending stripes of white fluid flying while his body spasmed in ecstasy.

Rodney pushed the dildo in one more time, then slowly pulled it completely out. His arms felt like rubber but seeing John pleasure drunk like this made it more than okay.

He leaned forward on wobbly arms, then lifted one hand to gently stroke John's cheek.

John's eyes opened. His pupils were so wide there was only a small grey-green ring around them. "Rodney," he said, awe in his voice.

"I'm here," Rodney said, smiling at him.

"Thank you," John said, covering Rodney's hand with his, then turning his face to kiss it.

Rodney's throat tightened. The look on John's face was pure adoration. He never would have thought it was possible to touch another human being the way he'd touched John today. It was humbling to know what he'd been able to do for him.

"You haven't..." John began, his voice slightly slurred.

"I'm fine," Rodney said. He'd completely forgotten about his own pleasure, concentrating only on John.

"No," John said. He pushed Rodney on his back and kissed down his body, then began to gently suck his cock.

Rodney closed his eyes, letting his arms rest as the rest of his body relaxed.

John was taking his time, patiently licking and sucking Rodney as if he could do it all night. Which actually he could since Rodney was going to stay.

In the end the climax swept over Rodney like a wave, leaving him satisfied, but exhausted.

John settled down next to him, throwing an arm over Rodney and cuddling into him.

"Goodnight, Rodney," John said, kissing his cheek.

"G'night," Rodney managed, turning around and kissing John before drifting off.

~~

John woke up, feeling a pleasant ache in his ass. He smiled as he remembered the previous night.

It had been amazing. Every now and then in his past, John had been tempted to ask someone to fuck him with his largest dildo, but in the end he'd been afraid. Not of being physically hurt, but of feeling that he couldn't end a relationship because he didn't want to lose the experience. Or of a bitter end that would taint the experience for him.

He was glad that he'd waited for Rodney. After last night, John was more certain than ever that he wanted Rodney in his life permanently.

Nobody had ever made him feel like this. Nobody had matched his needs and desires the way Rodney did. He couldn't imagine ever giving this up voluntarily.

John watched Rodney's face as he slept, his skewed mouth and long eyelashes. His hair was in disarray and John leaned forward just to allow it to tickle his face. Rodney stirred next to him. John was too happy to let him sleep. He cupped Rodney's face, and after a moment, Rodney's eyes blinked open.

When he saw John, he smiled. Then he looked slightly confused, his gaze drifting around the room until he apparently realized where he was.

"I asked you to stay," John reminded him.

"You asked me other things too," Rodney said, flushing.

John grinned. "Yes," he agreed. "Thank you," he added, because he couldn't thank Rodney enough for that experience.

"Thank you for trusting me and..." Rodney trailed off.

John wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but he didn't think it mattered, so he leaned forward to kiss Rodney.

Rodney kissed back enthusiastically. They kissed deeply for a long while. John rolled on top of Rodney, clasping his hands with Rodney's and pushing them down on the pillow next to his head. They kept kissing and John started thrusting lightly against Rodney. Both of their cocks were getting hard.

Rodney spread his legs to give John more space and they started moving against each other with more purpose. Rodney's hand started trailing down John's back to his ass, his finger pushing between the cleft to his entrance, making John moan and thrust harder.

The kiss became more wet and messy, their tongues getting into it as well. Soon their were both panting into each other's mouth as they rutted against each other, cock against cock, slicked by the precome and sweat that had gathered between them.

Eventually John let out a guttural moan and let his climax spill from his cock, thrusting until Rodney joined him and shot his seed between them.

John collapsed onto him, their mouths still close, kissing more softly now, even as they caught their breaths.

Eventually they pulled apart, and for a moment, John just looked at him, enjoying the closeness after having spent the night together and woken up so spectacularly. He couldn't wish for a better way to wake up. This was perfection.

Rodney gazed at him with big blue eyes and John thought he saw the same sense of wonder in Rodney's eyes.

Then Rodney dropped his gaze. "I should go. My sister will be waiting for me."

John nodded. "Let us clean up together and have breakfast first, though."

Rodney nodded and they reluctantly got out of bed, freshened up, and then went to John's study, where breakfast was waiting for them.

They ate in silence, and John sensed that Rodney was still reeling from the last day and night. He'd have to process the fact that he no longer owed John anything, and then he'd be free to seek John out for his own sake.

John had no doubt that Rodney would return to him. Even if he wasn't sure how long it would take Rodney to realize that.

Before Rodney could ask, John handed over the paperwork he'd asked to be prepared that put in writing that the McKays' debt to Lord John Sheppard was paid in full.

Rodney took it without a word, swallowing. He seemed to struggle for anything to say.

"Show it to your sister to put both of your minds at rest," John said.

"I will do that," Rodney said.

"You are no longer in my debt. You do not have to come when I call for you," John said, hoping to clarify what he wanted. "But it doesn't mean that we cannot see each other again. In fact I hope we'll meet again soon."

"Yes, I...so do I," Rodney said.

They looked at each other.

"I should really leave," Rodney said.

John nodded and leaned forward to kiss Rodney. Rodney's eyes closed as he returned the kiss. They opened again as they parted, then he turned to leave. When he was at the door, John called after him.

"I'll see you soon," he said, hoping that it was true.

Rodney only nodded, before opening the door and closing it behind him.

~~

Rodney was incredibly confused.

Jeannie had been very happy when she'd seen that they were no longer indebted to Lord Sheppard. "This is great news, Mer! If we continue to live frugally, we can make ends meet with the little you earn from your patents. And once you invent something more useful, I can go to university too."

She was right, of course. Their dependency on Cousin George had hung over their heads like a cloud. They were relatively poor for people of gentle birth now, but their future was in their own hands, and Rodney was sure that one day he'd have a scientific breakthrough that would change the world—and make any consideration of money a thing of the past. He wouldn't say it to her face, but Rodney's sister was almost as smart as he was, and though she could learn from his books, he wanted to give her the opportunity to study at the university to really hone her skills.

As much as his life at home and his financial future was settled for the moment, as uncertain he was about his private life.

After a week, John still hadn't sent for him. There hadn't even been an invitation to tea or some other pretense. He hadn't heard anything about John being out of town either, so that wasn't the reason. John had been so adamant that they'd see each other again soon. Not to mention their last night together had been...intense.

It couldn't have been goodbye. If either of them cared about society, it might be different. But both of them had refused to get married so far. There was no reason for them to stop what they'd started. Even Jeannie had wondered about them. She didn't know what they were doing together, of course, but she'd certainly noticed that Rodney was in no way opposed to the meetings John called.

So Rodney was left with no explanation of why John wouldn't send a messenger. He was almost tempted to simply show up, but despite his reputation of being tactless and with no sense of propriety, Rodney knew that it wasn't his place to initiate contact with a nobleman to whom he had only ever been connected by a debt now dissolved.

He could find an excuse, perhaps. John had money, so he could ask him to invest in one of Rodney's inventions, but Rodney wasn't sure how that would influence their further relationship.

A few days later, John still hadn't sent for him, but Rodney was invited to an event to which John was certainly invited as well. He'd have a chance to see him and hopefully find out if he'd misread the situation completely and their relationship had indeed ended with the payment of his debt, or if John had had other reasons not to call for him.

At the event, Rodney attempted to be subtle about keeping an eye out for John. Then he saw others reacting out of the corner of his eyes, welcoming Lord Sheppard or speaking his name.

Rodney felt himself flush. He'd have to be patient and wait for a quiet moment when John had escaped those trying to fulfill their social duties towards the son of a Duke. But contrary to what Rodney would have expected, John was very quick in ridding himself of the others as soon as he saw Rodney.

John's eyes lit up when their gazes met, and soon he'd made his way to Rodney, a smirk on his face. "Mr. McKay. I'd hoped we might meet here," he said.

"As had I, Lord Sheppard," Rodney answered. He was very aware of the people around them. People always watched Sheppard, and his interaction with Rodney—someone with an equal reputation for resisting social mores—would certainly not go unnoticed.

"I had hoped to see you even sooner to be honest," John said.

"I would have liked that," Rodney said.

John gave him a long look. "Perhaps I should clarify," he eventually said. "I find your body of work fascinating and would like to discuss it more with you. Please feel free to call on me at your earliest convenience."

Rodney blinked. So John had in fact expected him to visit him of his own accord?

"I'm looking forward to seeing you...tomorrow?" John asked.

"Uh, yes, tomorrow," Rodney said. "I'd love...I'm looking forward to it." He felt himself flush, but couldn't help it.

"Until then," John said with a grin, before he went on to one of his acquaintances.

Rodney didn't bother to stay very long after that. He'd gotten what he'd come for. John had been waiting for him. Rodney didn't know why John couldn't have simply sent a messenger when Rodney didn't come, but it didn't matter now.

Tomorrow they'd see each other again, and hopefully resume what they'd started.

~~

The next day, Rodney was buzzing with excitement.

He'd missed being with John the last ten days. And now they'd hopefully fully clarify what their relationship in the future would be. John had shown that he didn't mind being associated with Rodney in public. And it was a given that they'd resume the sex that had given them both so much pleasure.

But Rodney still wasn't entirely certain what their relationship would look like now.

When he came to John's home, he was led to the study as always, but unlike any other time, John wasn't there. The butler informed Rodney that Lord Sheppard would be with him in a moment.

So Rodney waited, wondering if he was too early. The advantage of being sent for was that he'd always known he'd been expected and had never run a risk of inconveniencing John. They would have to discuss how to deal with this in the future. Rodney doubted very much that Patrick Sheppard would be pleased to hear that his son received calls from the likes of Rodney McKay.

Rodney's thoughts were interrupted when John strode in in riding gear. "Mr. McKay, I'm glad to see you've found your way back," he said by way of greeting.

"I would have come sooner if I had known that you expected it," Rodney replied.

John stopped in his steps. "I didn't _expect_ it of you. I had _hoped_ you'd like to see me again."

"John, you know that I do," Rodney said, seeing that they finally had to discuss this in the open. "But I don't know what you want me to do. You must know that it would be improper of me to call on you under normal circumstances."

"Since when do you care about propriety?" John asked, coming closer again.

"I cannot entirely change the world I live in, so I have to play by its rules for the most part," Rodney said.

John didn't say anything for a long moment, simply watching Rodney. "I cannot change the world either, but I know what I want, and I know when I do not need to care about what everyone else expects." He removed his gloves rather forcefully, throwing them onto the table. Then he kicked off his boots and started undressing the rest of the way.

Rodney watched hungrily. He wasn't even sure if John intended to have sex now or if he simply wanted to change into a different set of clothes and saw no point in hiding his body from Rodney.

Once John was naked, he turned to Rodney. "In the end, this is what we are," he said seriously, gesturing down his nude body. "All of us. If we allow it to happen."

"I...I think I understand what you mean, but we'll need...society has no rules for a relationship like ours," Rodney pointed out.

"We'll make our own rules," John said.

"And one rule is that I'll call on you whenever I choose?" Rodney asked.

"One rule is that either of us should feel free to call on the other whenever they wish to," John said. "I missed you, Rodney. It's only been ten days, but it felt like forever. And if it's the same to you, I'd like to be doing things other than set rules."

Rodney nodded after a moment. They'd have to have that talk, but it didn't have to be now. He let his gaze wander down John's breath-taking body. Without further hesitation he stepped up to John and pulled his face into a deep kiss. John responded eagerly.

Rodney kept his hand on the back of John's head and after a while he gently pushed him downward. "Open my trousers and suck me off," he ordered.

John grinned and dropped down on his knees.


End file.
